To the Fictional History of KHR :
by Qlakzo
Summary: this KHR version is much more mature and violent to steer the smooth transition of the story long before the existence of the Vongola Family. NO FAMILIAR KHR will be featured here  ALL BECAUSE IT'S THE 19th century duration
1. Chapter 1: A Thief in Southern Italy

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine! It belongs to Akira Amano

**Note:** this short is a spin-off based on the theme of KHR; you may notice that the main of the original manga characters are not in the story and WILL NOT BE PRESENTED IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. So you may get a little disappointed if any of your KHR heroes isn't here.

The story spin-off is based on the dreadful truths of the mafia of that time and how it almost took control of the world. Vongola family is only about to be created in this storyline.

**Chapter 1: **A Thief in southern Italy

In a pre-19th century Italy, where life is mediocre and simple, where the town's people are satisfied and peaceful, but be known to the major of the population crimes and meaningless deaths happen on the underground. A 17 year old boy with gray hair and medium body seems to be running away from a police officer. The police is very furious while shouting "_fermare, fermare!" _. The boy is holding a ring with all his might while running into a narrow alley which is a bad choice for him. "Well, well looks like you can't go anywhere now." A fence looks like a dead end for the boy, the police then show his handcuffs and about to arrest the kid. Then the ring radiates an orange light blinding the police officer. As the light faded the boy is no longer in sight.

"Gio" called by a much younger boy wearing glasses to the exhausted lad holding the ring. "Where have you been?" asked by the nerd. "I got it! We got to go to the chandler right away" Gio said excitingly. "Oh, I dunno bout you but it's getting late" said the shivering nerd. "You're to spineless Justin!." insult by Gio. Then they went hastily to the market town to meet the chandler. In to the deepest part of the town where no one seems to go, a small shop in its torn shape they went. Gio entered the shop first while the anxious Justin follows. "_Who dares to enter my shop this late evening" _said by a scary choppy voice hiding into the shadowy part of the room. "I don't like being here!" Justin said frighten as caricature of dead animals are staring at him. "I want to sell you something you might get interested" Gio shouted. Then a 5 year old kid showed himself to them.

The kid is wearing a red pacifier looks like a monastery monk. "May I see that item?" said by the chandler. Justin is astonish looking at the chandler "You're kidding me, where is the real chandler kid!" Gio gave the ring to the kid as Justin tries to stop him. "Are you thinking straight Gio? He is just a kid" Justin is furious. Gio ignores Justin and gave the ring to the kid. "_My, my, this is the real thing. But I'm very sorry I can't take that ring from you. It has an expensive value I cannot gain from it. And the mafia guys are looking for it too I just don't want to get in trouble" _What do you mean?" Gio asked the chandler. "_I believe that ring saved you today..." _Gio is surprise knowing that the ring did save his ass from prison. "How'd you know? And how can I sell this piece of crap?". "_You stole it, didn't you..." _the chandler respond. As they argued about the said ring, outside the shop is a man wearing mafia suit waiting outside the shop.

A sound of a tin can then broke their argument. (**SFX:** A big explosion destroyed the front door of the shop). Gio and the others seem to be doomed in that explosion as they are covered in ashes and debris. The Mafioso then search for items neglecting the assumed dead bodies of those inside, Gio's ring started to shine brightly reviving him. The Mafioso notices the emitting light from the ring. "You have to surrender that ring to me punk!" Gio tackles the Mafioso down. The Mafioso drops the gun and start struggling from being pinned down. The sky flames burns brighter as he looks at his best friend and the chandler's lifeless body. Gio beats the crap out of the Mafioso into his death but the chandler rushes to stop. "YOUR FRIEND IS NOT DEAD! So calm down!" "What do you know old man!" Gio cussed as he let go of the fainted Mafioso. The chandler pointing to Justin waking up, Gio is relieved. "My name is Rust" the chandler introduced himself. "That ring of yours will bring bad luck to you kid... from now on I'll be guarding you till you can find who wants you dead." "Whoa, whoa, no disrespect old man but we just want this ring to be sold" Gio rationalize. Justin seems clueless about what happened "What just happened here guys!" "THE RING YOU JUST TOOK IS NOT JUST SOME EXPENSIVE RING! IT POSSESS A POWERFUL FLAME THAT COULD BRING BLESSING OR A CURSE TO THE WORLD, that ring by the way is a Sky ring which governs the other main elements." Gio is awed to the things he heard from rust. "I can't explain you everything, what is important is we get the hell outta here before those Mafia jerks starts hunting you kid." Then they agreed to go to Justin's house for the evening leaving the wrecked shop.

In the town's church, an acolyte holding a similar ring shines a violet flame as he does his prayers. On the other part of the town, on a secluded alley where Gio was trap earlier, a young policewoman wearing the same ring shining a red flame.

The beaten Mafioso then is located by his comrade. "Aww! What happened to you man! youz like better off dead..." The Mafioso guy seems begging for his life. "He got our bosses ring." "I'll take care of it don't you worry now..." As he takes his gun the guy seem to be wearing the same ring shining a yellow light. "PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! I'LL DO BETTER!" An ear-splitting gunshot scared the crows away.

Hope you like the Interlude; just wait for the second chapter titled "**RING WARS**"


	2. Chapter 2: Ring Wars

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine! It belongs to Akira Amano

**Note:** this short is a spin-off based on the theme of KHR; you may notice that the main of the original manga characters are not in the story and WILL NOT BE PRESENTED IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. So you may get a little disappointed if any of your KHR heroes isn't here.

The story spin-off is based on the dreadful truths of the mafia of that time and how it almost took control of the world. Vongola family is only about to be created in this storyline.

**Chapter 2: **Ring Wars

Then midnight strikes, black suited men roam the town proper for whatever reason they have. Maybe they're vampires or just plain criminals having business during that night. Rumor has it that they are the dreaded **Rodomontade Family** that controls the country. Since no one really knows but the members and subordinates who didn't lived long to tell the tale.

Chicken clucking awakens Rust as he senses some presence nearby. "HEY sleepyheads!" then stomping Gio and Justin. "What's that for?" asked by a startled Justin. A moment of silence passed then a loud bang followed by a barrage of gunfire piercing holes in the wall, all they could do is duck for cover on the floor. "They're now serious in retrieving that ring, kid!" said the arcobaleno. The barrage didn't stop for almost a minute. They did survive the intended murder for them. There are 10 mafioso waiting outside and it looks like they used all their ammunition. Three of them are ordered to enter the house. "MAKE SURE THEY'RE DEAD AND GET THE RING FROM THE BOY" ordered by the man wearing the ring with yellow flames.

"What are we going to do?" Asked by Gio to the arcobaleno. "Well, I'll teach you one of the basic skills you can use just by wearing that ring..." Then 3 of the Mafioso went upstairs where our heroes are. "_Just think what you really want to do at this moment_" calm suggestion of the arcobaleno. GIo thinks hard for reasons to survive. He think thoroughly, as the Mafioso tries to open the locked door. "TO PROTECT YOU GUYS!" and the flames from the ring burns more brightly and Gio's eyes went golden. "Here use this kid!" Rust threw a slingshot at Gio.

As the door collapses, there Gio started shooting flames using the slingshot against the Mafioso. The Leader seems to hear his comrades beaten down. He then said "ALL OF YOU! RAID THE HOUSE" then the rest of the Mafioso entered the house. Justin on the other hand is sleeping soundly as if nothing is happening to them that serious. Those who entered were beaten down so easily as Gio goes to confront the Leader.

"_SO, so you're the one who stole that ring from the auction house yesterday..."_ said by the leader. "I thought I could sell this ring in a high prize, but instead it brings much misfortune" Gio muttered as he gets ready for an attack. "Pity! (spits) do you know what power you just unleashed? (thinking)_ No one can start a flame in that ring... so how could this kid... NO! F*** I refuse to believe..._ (Composes) My name is **Bartholomew**. A proud member of the Rodomontade Family, you should surrender that ring to me kid!" then he showed his ring shining a yellow flame.

Gio is surprise as he sees the ring similar to him. "(leers) Tell me! What does this ring actually do? Gio asked to Bart. "You don't have to know!" then took his gun shooting a yellow round. Gio manage to avoid the gunshots as the flame gives him extreme reaction time and hyper intuition. Bart can't believe the speed Gio is displaying. Then Gio strikes' back using his slingshot flames against Bart and an explosion creates a dust smoke around the lawn. "Very impressive kid, you just got that ring and you manage to boost its potential" An evil smirk in Bart's face as he focuses the gun against Gio. Then he pulled the trigger blasting overwhelming yellow rays against Gio. As the ray reaches Gio, Rust from the lateral protected him from the attack.

"WHAT (surprise) an arcobaleno? On his side in disbelief of Bart." "Stop this assault! You knew that he may be the real boss then you still attack him! What kind of a guardian are you?" making a point by Rust. Then on the side is Gio confused of what is going on. "It can't be... stupid arcobaleno! You don't know what you are talking about... I'm outta here. But don't get complaisant kid... you're just lucky a delusional arcobaleno is protecting you." Then Bart walked away.

"I'm so glad your fine Gio!" Rust said. "Yeah me too, what do you mean by me being a boss?" Gio asked. As Rust about to answer Gio, Justin shouted "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" He just awoke from a lovely dream just to be awaken his house is already wrecked. "We must go now... to the city of Verona. We must find the others who will fulfil your destiny kid." Gio is upset to leave the town he grown-up. "I can't leave Justin here..." but Justin seems to overheard and fret. "Hey Gio! Don't you dare try to leave me here with my house destroyed!" Rust then unwrap his bag and taking a golden harmonica.

"Let me fix this house for you Justin..." Rust starts to play the harmonica in a solemn beat. A red flame from his pacifier is combining with the sound creating a whirlwind around the house. Justin and Gio can't believe what is happening in front of them. "Bloody hell man! He's really fixing the house with just plain music (amaze). And in an instant the house is fixed like no raid happened. "hey kid! That was awesome (shaking Rust's hand) THANK YOU." Justin is happy. "Where are your parents anyway?" Gio asked Justin. "They're on vacation and I'm left here to watch the house, ain't that neat (sarcasms).

"If that's the case... you can't come with us... It's better to stay here" Rust said. Justin seems resistant at first but as he stares at Gio, he knew he go with them."

As dawn came, there is another arcobaleno lurking outside the house. Rust pacifier then sheen. _"Well who could that be this time...?"_

Next time, Chapter 3: **what a healthy breakfast.**


	3. Chapter 3: What a healthy breakfast

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine! It belongs to Akira Amano

**Note:** this short is a spin-off based on the theme of KHR; you may notice that the main of the original manga characters are not in the story and WILL NOT BE PRESENTED IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. So you may get a little disappointed if any of your KHR heroes isn't here.

The story spin-off is based on the dreadful truths of the mafia of that time and how it almost took control of the world. Vongola family is only about to be created in this storyline.

**Chapter 3: **What a healthy breakfast

A day before Gio stole the ring from the auction house. Gio walks in a boulevard slightly head lower and thinking deep. As people go by he then accidently shoved an old man down, he then helped the old guy and kept on apologizing "I'm so sorry dear sir, it's my fault, and I'm not looking on the way." The man seems to understand and disregard what happened instead he introduced himself. "My name by the way is **Clementi**, don't worry kid no harm done (laughs) you seem to be in trouble young lad" staring at Gio with compassion. "My new proprietor kicked me out from the tavern, now I don't know where to go now..." The old man frowned and gave Gio an advice. "Hey kid do you want to have a lots of money to end your problem?" Gio was curious and asked the man "how?" Clementi then pointed the auction house. "_Tomorrow a very valuable ring will be on sale, it cost three gold mines and a dozen of battalion, it is said to end all your problems..."_

Gio is eager to have the said ring out of desperation. As he blinks the man disappeared from thin air. Gio went to the auction house to observe around and he saw the poster saying _RING MAGUS_ with the ring portrayed with many money on the background. He then ran to Justin's house to device his plans for tomorrow.

The day came where Gio anxiously waited outside the Auction house. It's 11:00 a.m. in the morning, an hour pass as the staffs prepared for the said auction, a well dressed man holds a box wrap in chains and brought it inside the auction house. "that must be the ring" he said to himself. Justin was running toward where Gio is hiding. "Hey Gio, have to got it already!" Justin shouted. "Shhhhhhhh!" Gio covering Justin's mouth. Men on the auction house still works ignoring the outside noise as a police officer came to guard the place. 1:30 on the public wall clock, the auction will start at 2 p.m. Gio make Justin go back for he does want him trouble. Only five minutes remaining Gio started to move inside the auction house.

He sees the box place with other auction items behind the Theatre stage as nobody seems to be securing it. Three minutes left. Gio looks around double checking every entrance and exit points. Slowly inching toward the box, he then grabs it and slowly backs away. As he confidently sure that no one sees him, as he walked through exit the auction house the police officer notices him. "HEY! Punk what you got in there?" Gio then hid the box on the pocket of his jacket. The auctioneer notices that the valuable item is missing. "WHERE'S THE BOX! SOMEONE STOLE THE BOX!" Gio then run out of fear. The police officer then chases Gio.

**THEN THE SCENES WERE CUT AS GIO WOKES UP**

"Wake up bum-head! (shouts) IT'S KINDA LATE, Rust is waiting impatiently..." Justin said attempting to pour water on Gio's head. Gio quickly avoided the water, as a small sky flame lit on his forehead. "DUDE, you are fast! but still Rust is waiting like hell... you sure you want to go on a journey?" Justin is amaze then went downstairs. "I don't know if I really want to go" Gio whispered to himself.

"Hey kid! Let's go to Verona to meet an arcobaleno who'll teach you techniques to fight using that ring of yours. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! YOU ARE STILL NOT TELLING ME WHY I SHOULD NEED TO FOLLOW YOU" Gio is suspicious about Rust. "I saved your life didn't I?" Rust defended. "BUT YOU'RE JUST A MERCHANT! THEN AFTER SERIES OF THINGS OF WHAT HAPPENED (hyperventilating), I don't know anymore, it feels like that it is all staged or something..." Gio is furious. Rust smirk and said "YEAH!" Everyone in that room is silent. Gio can't believe what he just heard. "_The ring chooses its keeper, If the ring didn't make any miracle to save you in that situation, you should be in prison right now... And meeting that guy, Clementi is it? He's the guy who first stole that ring, but the ring didn't choose him... So he placed it an auction house hoping someone could activate the ring._" Rust explained unruffled.

"Wait, how'd you know? About that guy and you knew that all along? Who are you anyways?" Gio asked. "I'm an arcobaleno, we're guardians sworn to protect those who can be next in line. I have the red pacifier as proof and cursed to be a child until we finish our duties. There are seven of us having pacifier of different colour." "What do you mean next in line?" Gio asked Rust.

"**TO BE THE NEXT MAFIA BOSS OF RODOMONTADE"**

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Gio and Justin awed. "TO be the next boss? where did that come from? just by obtaining a ring you go boss? Justin can believe and start walking about. Then someone knocks outside the door. Wait another arcobaleno? "HEY RUST, ARRRREEEEEEEE YOU THERE? (shouting) by the person outside the house. "Its Visco!" Rust said. Justin opens the door and saw the kid waiting. Visco is wearing an indigo pacifier and a top hat.

"So you're the one I'm sensing..." Rust said. "I felt flames bursting in this area, so I went here, and here I am talking to you..." Visco seems strenuous. "Visco, meet Gio and Justin, the Sky ring chose Gio to be the next boss..." "IS IT TRUE, THIS PETY KID WILL BE THE NEXT BOSS?" Visco seems unconvinced.

So is this story getting any boring or what... :) Next issue: **Making it rain**


End file.
